vegeta's heart
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: MaYBE vEGETA dOES hAvE A hEaRt AfTeR aLl... WHO KNEW??
1. Default Chapter

****

vegeta's heart 

By Super Girl, 

:::maybe Vegeta isn't as cold blooded after all.. :::

DBZ- Not mine But if I can buy it for a dollar…

****

***** Little note from Super G***

Dedicated to Rachel, Who is 12 and should not read LEMONS!!!!

***from vegeta's point kinda... not really but*** 

**sorry no Lemon it's PG-13ish*** 

Vegeta walked in the kitchen after along day of training. Soon 2 years till the Androids came. He still hasn't reached super sayian. He looked up to see the woman siting at the counter with a red drink. Curious walked up. He could smell fruit and some poisonous smell. 'what is she drinking' he thought. He then seen Bulma look up from her glass to see him standing above her. 

"Oh it's you Vegeta." She said with a sad tone in her voice. Vegeta lowered his brow. "Why are you mopping around woman? Did that loser finally figure out he is unworthy to live?" He asked chuckling. 'Hmm maybe the woman will through a fit or yell.' He smirked thinking that. Bulma looked up at him then at her drink and took a huge gulp. 

"You can never be nice too me even if I am sad can you?" Bulma stood up and looked into Vegeta's eyes. "The reason why you aren't a Super sayian is Because you have no heart, no soul no cares about anyone else. I hope YOu never EVER be a super sayian!" she yelled with tears running down her face. Vegeta glared at her. 'How dare she even think such a thing I am the Prince of all sayians'. He humphed and crossed his arms. Bulma took another swing of her drink. "are you going to Move Vegeta? Or are you to stupid to move." 

"HOW DARE YOU WENCH EVEN SAY SUCH A THING!" Vegeta stood in a stance waiting for her to toss another insult, but she didn't she just looked at him then turned around and poured more Dacerie into her glass. "Fine, whatever Vegeta." She said sipping her freshly made dacerie. 

'Why does she do this to her self after her and that weakling lampchop or whatever his name is break up. Damn HUmans and there mating rituals. I am surprised Kakarot even had a son. But the woman if she wasn't mated could.." 

"VEGETA DID YOU HEAR ME!!!' screamed Bulma to get Vegeta's attention. "WHAT WOMAN ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT!" he screamed at bit embarrassed he was in another place in mind while being yelled at . "I asked if you like a dacerie!" she yelled back, but not as loud. 

Vegeta smelt it, smelt like that stuff that got her in a weird mood near that mate of hers gave her to get her gitty. "No, that is a poison! YOur trying to kill me off." he said doubting each word he said just to get her fired up. "Poison you? How vegeta? Are you afraid to take a sip that I seduce you?" She broke out into laughter. "Me seduce you Vegeta..heeee." Vegeta crossed his arms a bit upset but didn't show it 'Damn woman if she wasn't mated i swear i'd....' 

"Vegeta... how did..." Bulma paused and thought a second how to ask a question without sounding weird. "How did your parent meet?" She asked a bit drunk. Vegeta sat down in a stool. "my mother was supposably the most beautiful sayian. My father was king and wanted the perfect mate." Bulma looked at Vegeta oddly. "Mate?" she asked questioningly. "Mate.... you know partners for life." he said in deep thought. 'i will never be able to rebuild my empire now.. with no mate...' 

"Oh you mean like Husband and WIFE!" said Bulma snorting as she laughed. Vegeta lowered his brows. "What the hell is a Wife?" BUlma stopped laughing for a bit. "Like my Mom and Dad. My dad is my Mom's husband and my Mom is my Dad's Wife." said Bulma sipping her drink again. 'I don;t understand these earth costumes, maybe i should ask the woman how a man becomes a husband...' 

"Woman, how does a earthling become a Husband?" he asked. Bulma gulped down her drink hard trying not to chock. "Why? Did they have some odd way on your planet?" she asked. Vegeta lowered his eyes. "We have secrete rituals." he said too afraid too see her reaction. Instead he herd her hum. "That is nice.. hmm these days people just go around with anyone who FUC* them and you know." Vegeta raised a brow. "FUC* them? what do you mean?" Bulma gulped. "Oh umm FUC* came from British government way back during a plague. Fortifications Under Concent of the KING, that way they weren't over populating the cities." 

"Mating."

"RIght." 

Vegeta leaned back in his chair and thought for a second. 'She could never stop me if I did bite her she have no control over the bond... then again she isn't a sayian and if she rejected me..' He thoughts were cut off by Bulma. He looks over and saw she fallen asleep at the table drink in hand. Vegeta looked down a bit confused. Everything she did confused him. Little gestures showing she cared He didn't know if she was being nice so he didn't kill her or if she cared. 

He picked up the unconscious Bulma and walked over to a stair case leading up stairs. After placing her in her bed stopped. HE looked over at her face. A little tear running down her check. He whipped it off of her face unconsciously and felt her skin under his warm hand. She was ice cold. Vegeta's eye brows lowered. She was shivering cold. He wrapped her body in covers yet she continued to shiver. 'WOman.. what have you done to me' he thought. Looking back as he left felt a tear running down his own check. "I guess for all the deeds I did I will never have what I want... To be a Super sayian or have a mate.' 

Vegeta slumped into bed half dead form the work-out he endured and half alive to continue on tomorrow to get closer to his goal. A few hours passed by and he felt a ki coming to his door. Ignoring it think it was the Woman;s mom laying out his cloths for tomorrow ignored it then herd the door closed then footsteps nearing his bed. The Ki wasn't strong so he ignored it thinking it was the Womans' mom tiding up a bit before leaving like she did. The a thought traveled through Vegeta's mind. 'wait a second the woman's parental unit left with her mate yesterday....' 

Vegeta shifted and turned to face whoever entered his room. He saw Bulma starting to get into his bed. "I can't sleep." she muttered getting in his bed, like a child that had a nightmare crawling into there parents bed. Vegeta didn't move he didn't know what to do, so he just laid there and didn't move as she got in next to him. "Sorry, Vegeta but I had a nightmare and my parents aren't home and It's storming out side and I herd noises and.. and.." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "You won't shut up till I let will you?" Bulma shook her head in the darkness. "Fine woman just don't touch me!" 

A few hours past by and Vegeta found himself curled up around Bulma with her head resting on his shoulder. Vegeta sighed. He herd a clap of huge amount of static electricity fly by. (lighting for those who don't know about static electricity it is a huge amount of static electricity ) 

As the rain went on Vegeta smiled a bit she was warm and safe in his arms. Maybe this is how his parents were. His father was in-love with his mother who was the most beautiful sayian on the planet, did she love him back? There was that tiny four letter word an earth man die at. He didn't;t know what love was or cared. He looked over at Bulma in her 'house cloths' and smiled and kissed her forehead. "Only if you were mine." He said not to himself, but to her. And the rain continued on that night along with lighting as the two slept. But the next morning.... 

"WOMAN FIX MY GRAVITY MACHINE!"

"SHOVE IT APE BOY!"

"shut up woman!"

"MAKE ME!!!!!" 

"YOU WOULD DARE RAISE YOU VOICE TO THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS!" 

"YEAH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Vegeta turned around and walked to the kitchen. 'at least things are back to normal.......' Or were they? 

Vegeta look back at the woman. She stuck her tongue at him. "Yup, back to normal..." 


	2. Bulma's Heart a conclusion to Vegeta's

****

Bulma's Heart, a Conculsion 

****

By Super GIRL!!!!! 

Muwhaha 

Bulma's heart  


DBZ don't think I own it, let me check…

Nope.

  
Song "Head to my heart, by Evan and Jaron"  
  
:::I wrote this damn thing Three Fricken times!! I am dedicating this to Princess P. Cause umm I guess we both are stricken with the 'Oh SHI* i deleted another file syndrome." This is making me mad I have wrote this same story THREE TIMES!!!!:::: Enjoy ^_^;  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed stirring the pot over the stove. She couldn't belive after the break up with Yamcha she fall for Vegeta. She even asked to sleep in his room a few day before during the storm. She really wasn't scared, just lonely. "I can't belive I love that jerk!" She said.  
  
~:Once again I just can't get it straight  
Wondering if wandering is my fate:~  
  
Her thought of his embrace were interrupted by a huge Crash. "SHIT!! NOT AGAIN!" She spurred out of the house and ran to the site. The blasted machine was To the ground. She ran as fast as she could. She began with out knowing where his body was just tossing parts of the wreckage to find him desperate.  
  
~:But don't lose hope in me quite yet  
'cause help must be on the way, any day:~  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" she screamed in pain searching for him. She herd a grunt come and continued to search while blood trickled down her sweat cover arms. "Where are you?" She cried then felt a pain hit her arm, but nether the less continued to search. Then he rouse and coughed a bit like it was nothing. She fell back and looked up with tears in her face. "Your alive!" She said holding her arm to her chest looking up at his torn up cloths. Vegeta looked down at her and saw she hurt her self looking for him. "You hurt Your self looking for me?" He asked a bit confused.  
  
~:From my head to my heart  
can't seem to find a way they're so far apart:~  
  
He walked over to her with a small protest yelp from her carried her to the med bay in the compound. He sat her down with a curse word from her as he looked at her she stuck her tongue at him. "That Hurt you monkey-man!" He looked at her and walked over to the first aid kit. "Can you shut-up please or do you want to continue to bleed to death?" He asked. She scold. "It is all your fault you know! You blew up the machine again. The last time was what? A almost a year ago?"  
  
~:It's not you, it's not your fault  
You've got everything I could ever want  
And you've always understood my intentions are good:~  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta who was getting out a pair of tweezers. "AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH THOSE?" SHe yelled. Vegeta turned and raised a brow. "You have a piece of metal in your arm. SO shut up for once and I will take it out so you don't get an earth disease." She screeched a bit when the peroxide was put on her flesh. Closing her eyes turned not to face him as tears ran down her face. "Woman I will not hurt you. I promised not to, it is this cleaners that hurts you not me. " Bulma looked over tears in her eyes. "I know."  
  
~:and we've been so close from the start  
but the furthest distance I've ever known is  
From my head to my heart:~  
  
Bulma stood up and inspected her arm just bandaged. She smiled a bit and looked at Vegeta. "Woman you need to clean up you have blood all over you arm looking for me. I can take care of my self." with that he left for the kitchen. She smiled and looked down to her bandaged up arm. "You do care."  
  
She took a bath and cleaned up and disposed of the food she left for Vegeta that burnt and noticed he ram sacked the fridge for food. SIghing she took out a bottle of Peach Tea snapple. She didn't know what was going on. Her heart hurt from the whole Yamcha caused like battery acid. She saw Vegeta across the living room starring out the window most likely at the machine he destroyed earlier. She knew he did care, but he was not the most normal guy. "I wish you knew how i felt." SHe said to her self and turned to go the ramp which lead to her bedroom. SHe was stopped by a soft voice below her. "How do you feel?" She spurred around.   
  
~;I feel the distance standing here next to you  
I don't want to keep you waiting, but I've been waiting too:~  
  
"I.. fell like your far away and I can't ever touch you." she said a bit upset. Vegeta took a step forward closer to her. "I really don't understand your customs here. All I know is If I could have anyone forever as mine ... I..." He stopped embarrassed at his weakness to this female.  
  
~:Some day if I get there and you still want me too:~  
  
Bulma leaned against the rail connect to the stairs for support with her good arm. "I think I am going insane Vegeta." She looked down at him obviously he was confused. "I think I want you to be close to me." He said a bit shocked at his own word choice. "I never was treated kindly by anyone before. All my life I was Told things and treated badly. Then you took me into your home with out questions or force. I don't know why you would.." He stopped not knowing why he was empting himself out like a stupid weakling like on those stupid soap operas.  
  
~:we can see it through  
From my head to my heart:~  
  
Bulma turned and ran into Vegeta wrapping her arms around him not knowing why she was doing what she was. It just felt right. "Vegeta I wish I understood you." She muttered against his chest. SHe then felt his arms wrap around her also. "I think your planets water did something to my thinking." he said and Bulma laughed with tears running down her face. "Why is life so hard? You must think I am ridiculous Vegeta." Vegeta chuckled. "Well, yes you are." Bulma whacked Vegeta with her fist lightly. "Your terrible!" He smiled at her and bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
~"can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  
it's not you, you've got everything I could ever want:~  
  
Bulma looked up shocked at what he did he had an evil look on his face. "Vegeta, I know It sound totally stupid, But I think You make me stronger." SHe smiled Vegeta laughed and pulled her closer to his chest careful not to hurt her arm.  
  
~:Once again I just can't get it straight  
Wondering if wandering is my fate  
But don't lose hope in me quite yet  
'cause help must be on the way, any day  
From my head to my heart  
can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  
It's not you, it's not your fault:~  
  
"I think your water did poison my thinking." Vegeta said and picked up Bulma. "what are you doing?!?!" She yelped.  
  
~:You've got everything I could ever want  
And you've always understood my intentions are good  
and we've been so close from the start  
but the furthest distance I've ever known is  
From my head to my heart:~  
  
Bulma woke up with sun rays in her face and a hard muscular chest raising lightly. She smiled a bit. Maybe she found her Prince charming. He was not a mushy guy. Who could stand a guys that just said things to get you in bed and was not truthfully. Did you have to say you loved someone to be loved?  
  
~:I feel the distance standing here next to you  
I don't want to keep you waiting, but I've been waiting too:~  
  
She had an odd felling that everything in two years will be alright and Not to worry. Two arms tighten around her torso. "Sleep Now." Said a groggy voice hugging on to her like a little boy with a teddy bear.   
  
~:Some day if I get there and you still want me too  
we can see it through  
From my head to my heart:~  
  
"Night my Baka Prince." She said relaxing against his embrace. "Night Woman." He said falling asleep against with a smile.  
  
~:can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  
it's not you, you've got everything I could ever want:~  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
::Notes: YEAH I FINISHED IT AND I DIDN'T DELETE IT THIS TIME! GO ME! (does a jig)  
YOu have to hear this song to understand it kinda better. well WHat you think? Super-Girl  
  
AND PRINCESS P. You can write a good story if you just clear your head. I hope you liked it. ^_^  
  
Super-Girl-@Webtv.net

She screeched a bit when the peroxide was put on her flesh. Closing her eyes turned not to face him as tears ran down her face. "Woman I will not hurt you. I promised not to, it is this cleaners that hurts you not me. " Bulma looked over tears in her eyes. "I know."  
  
~:and we've been so close from the start  
but the furthest distance I've ever known is  
From my head to my heart:~  
  
Bulma stood up and inspected her arm just bandaged. She smiled a bit and looked at Vegeta. "Woman you need to clean up you have blood all over you arm looking for me. I can take care of my self." with that he left for the kitchen. She smiled and looked down to her bandaged up arm. "You do care."  
  
She took a bath and cleaned up and disposed of the food she left for Vegeta that burnt and notShe screeched a bit when the peroxide was put on her flesh. Closing her eyes turned not to face him as tears ran down her face. "Woman I will not hurt you. I promised not to, it is this cleaners that hurts you not me. " Bulma looked over tears in her eyes. "I know."  
  
~:and we've been so close from the start  
but the furthest distance I've ever known is  
From my head to my heart:~  
  
She took a bath and cleaned up and disposed of the food she left for Vegeta that burnt and noticed he ram sacked the fridge for food. Sighing she took out a bottle of Peach Tea snapple. She didn't know what was going on. Her heart hurt from the whole Yamcha caused like battery acid. She saw Vegeta across the living room starring out the window most likely at the machine he destroyed earlier. She knew he did care, but he was not the most normal guy. "I wish you knew how I felt." She said to her self and turned to go the ramp which lead to her bedroom. She was stopped by a soft voice below her. "How do you feel?" She spurred around.   
  
~;I feel the distance standing here next to you  
I don't want to keep you waiting, but I've been waiting too:~  
  
"I.. fell like your far away and I can't ever touch you." she said a bit upset. Vegeta took a step forward closer to her. "I really don't understand your customs here. All I know is If I could have anyone forever as mine ... I..." He stopped embarrassed at his weakness to this female.  
  
~:Some day if I get there and you still want me too:~  
  
Bulma leaned against the rail connect to the stairs for support with her good arm. "I think I am going insane Vegeta." She looked down at him obviously he was confused. "I think I want you to be close to me." He said a bit shocked at his own word choice. "I never was treated kindly by anyone before. All my life I was Told things and treated badly. Then you took me into your home with out questions or force. I don't know why you would.." He stopped not knowing why he was empting himself out like a stupid weakling like on those stupid soap operas.  
  
~:we can see it through  
From my head to my heart:~  
  
Bulma turned and ran into Vegeta wrapping her arms around him not knowing why she was doing what she was. It just felt right. "Vegeta I wish I understood you." She muttered against his chest. She then felt his arms wrap around her also. "I think your planets water did something to my thinking." he said and Bulma laughed with tears running down her face. "Why is life so hard? You must think I am ridiculous Vegeta." Vegeta chuckled. "Well, yes you are." Bulma whacked Vegeta with her fist lightly. "Your terrible!" He smiled at her and bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
~"can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  
it's not you, you've got everything I could ever want:~  
  
Bulma looked up shocked at what he did he had an evil look on his face. "Vegeta, I know It sound totally stupid, But I think You make me stronger." She smiled Vegeta laughed and pulled her closer to his chest careful not to hurt her arm.  
  
~:Once again I just can't get it straight  
Wondering if wandering is my fate  
But don't lose hope in me quite yet  
'cause help must be on the way, any day  
From my head to my heart  
can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  



End file.
